Customers often purchase products from retailers over the internet. Generally, the products purchased by a customer are delivered to a physical address provided by the customer, for example, a home where the customer lives, or an office where the customer works. Products delivered to a home address and left on the property of the customer when the customer is not home (e.g., at work) may be stolen and/or damaged (e.g., by people or weather) before the product is picked up by the customer. On the other hand, delivering products to an office of the customer may be logistically difficult when large office buildings are involved, and may often be ineffective since the customer may be busy and unable to accept the product from the delivery service, which undesirably forces the delivery service to either attempt to redeliver the product, or to return the product back to the retailer, increasing the delivery costs. In addition, unmanned delivery vehicles (e.g., autonomous ground vehicles (AGVs), unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), or the like) are not likely to be allowed inside of office buildings in order to deliver products to a person in an office.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.